Talk:Scripted Events (Burial at Sea)
Names? I've been going through the sound files of Episode 1, and several of them have names attached. In addition, there are several sound files not referenced here. Would it be worth my going through and attempting to add on to the existing page here at some point? 16:25, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :I would be more than happy if this had some sourced information from the game files. :The whole point of the original Scripted Events page was to gather information for significant, yet unnmaed Splicers. We knew the names of Rose, Brenda, Charlie, etc., yet the Baby Carriage Splicer by the Kashmir Restaurant and the Deceptive Houdini in Tea Garden had no known names, but a lot of quotes. We had to come up with names for them ourselves. :Now, there is a caveat. If the names in the code files are actual character names, that makes things really easy. If it's just a set of code (like this taken from the Ryan Security agent: "Vo_RyanSec_Male_01_Idle"), then that might make hyperlinks between pages more difficult. :Suggestion: why don't you put in as much of the names and information here in the Talk Page first? That way, if any considerations have to be made, people can voice their opinions. Also, excellent find. :Unownshipper (talk) 19:14, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Only one has a full name: Charlie Montag. The rest are referred to as 'chumps': Aaron, Abe, Abby, Abigail, Abraham, Adam, Adan (yes Adan), Adele, Adolfo, Adolph, Adrian, Agustin, Alan, Alan, Alberto, Alden, Alec, Alexander, Alexis, Alfonso, Alford, Alfreda, Alfredo, Alicia, Allan, Allen, Alonzo, Amber, Anderson, Andrea, Angel, Angelina, Angie, Anton, April, Arlen, Armand, Arnold, Aron, Aurora, Barb, Barbara, Barbra, Becky, Belinda, Bernadette, Betsy, Bettie, Beverly, Carson, Cesar, Claude, Collette, Coy, Crystal, Dan, Delores, Diane, Dinah, Dolly, Edward, Eldridge, Elmer, Freddy, Fritz, Irene, Levi, Mac, Mel, Randolph, Wilmer, and Yuri, as well as several other miscellanous ones. No indication which ones were to be part of which conversation. I'll attempt to listen to them later. In addition, I posted a link to my copy of Riveal 11 on the BioShock Infinite Steam forum; I don't know if it's still there, but it might be helpful to have more people work on it if they're interested. 20:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :EDIT: In addition, the title of the Frosty Splicer line mentioned here confirms that the first Frosty the player encounters is indeed Ray Lardner: vo_rayLardner_dlc2_scripted_70962.wav :EDIT: I've gotten into the bulk of the files. It seems the actors played multiple roles, so I'm not sure there's any real way to tell who the names belong to. If that means erasing some of my recent edits to the main page, feel free. Otherwise, I can keep trying and try and list the other characters the actors played where possible. 22:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, this is intriguing! This is both revealing and confusing. What do you mean when you say they are referred to as "chumps?" You say only one has a full name (Charlie Montag), but you also noticed Ray Lardner and you listed the woman under the "Concerned Woman" conversation as Maggie May. Are all of the other names listed as something like Aaron Chump, Abe Chump, Abby Chump, Abigail Chump, etc? ::Another question, you said there's no indication which ones were to be part of which conversation, but were able to match several names to particular conversations in your most recent edit of the main page. Don't all of the files have a code (like this one, vo_rayLardner_dlc2_scripted_70962.wav) and a line of dialogue? I think it would be best if you would post the game code that corresponds with each conversation right below the section's title. Ex. vo_rayLardner_dlc2_scripted_70962.wav would go right below "Frosty's Gang." ::The info about Lardner being the Frosty is welcomed news; it supports somthing we all believed, but couldn't prove. Finding the names of th voice actors, while appreciated, is not of prime concern. The more important issue would be replacing our guess titles with proper names from the game files if everything can be matched up. ::Unownshipper (talk) 00:11, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::That was a preliminary report. The vast majority are one to three audio files, labeled something like 'vo_chumpAbe_scripted_#####.ogg' (ogg was the original format when I ran the extraction tool; I then had to download one to convert ogg to wav in case someone wanted to use one of the files in a more traditional format). In addition, the first Abe file might be part of one conversation, while the other two might be part of a different one entirely. I've unplugged my external drive for the night, but I'll do my best to follow through on the other stuff when I get around to opening the folder up again tomorrow! 02:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Embedding Scripted events on relevant pages Would it be a good idea to add some of these events to the relevant pages? For example, adding the scripted event of Winston Hoffner to this page? I've written a template for this, that allows to transclude a section of this page and display it on another. That way, we only need to take care of this page, keeping the events central. (I've borrowed this idea from the Fallout wiki, who use this for articles who share the same background section, allowing them to have one master copy which can be edited. The other pages update accordingly, like a template.) —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 11:14, December 11, 2015 (UTC) This sounds interesting and I think it could be fitting. Do you happen to have any link/s showcasing this on the Fallout Wiki? Shacob (talk) 18:22, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Combat shotgun (Fallout 3), as there are different articles for every weapon in each game, they've decided to centralized the background section. Also, endings scenes for specific characters are transcluded on their page, Veronica Santangelo for example. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 19:15, December 11, 2015 (UTC) It would look more organized so I support this. Great idea! --Shacob (talk) 16:07, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :I'll create the template then. I'll add instructions here, so anyone who has a good idea about placing an scripted event can do so him/herself. EDIT: Example added on Winston Hoffner. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 16:10, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Instructions Using Template:ScriptedEvent :Note: This template does no longer exist. *Add section tags to the section you want to transclude. These tags are in a different format that usual. Use and . Put the text of the header after the equals sign ( ). Make sure you do not transclude the header! Image should put in the tags however, meaning the "section begin" should be put in between the header and the image. *Add Template:ScriptedEvent to the page on which you want to transclude a scripted event. The template parameters are documented on its Documentation page. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 16:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :I'm a little late to the party on this discussion, but it is something that concerns me greatly. :I've stated before that the point of the "Scripted Events" articles is "to give a voice to the nameless and the minor." In other words, to have a recording of the unique dialogue or animations of people who's name is not known or whose role is too small to be worthy of an actual article of their own. The Baby Sitter Splicer in front of the Kashmir Restaurant has a plethora of possible lines but no name. Roger & Edna are named, but they only have a single set of lines and no real background or impact on the narrative, so they are included on the Scripted Events page. :Contrarily, there's characters like Rose who, despite never having her name revealed in-game, is formally identified. She has her own page and her own "Quotes" section because of her comparatively large role in the narrative (she's a sort of mini-boss). :Then there's Winston Hoffner. We never knew much about him, but we did glean enough information to create an article about him. Then he was referenced in future games, thus reinforcing the need for his own page. So… if we are to take the file name (Files: vo_shopkeeperWinston_dlc2_scripted_71216.wav) for the "Repeat Patron" as genuine and to assume that "Winston" is Winston Hoffner, although there still is the possibility that's not him, then that section doesn't even belong on the Scripted Events (Burial at Sea) article. It ought to go under either a "Quotes" or the "Burial at Sea" section of Hoffner's article. Look at what we did for Stanley, for example. I mean, the page is already there, so let's use it. Thoughts? :Unownshipper (talk) 06:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I merely used that event as an design example to show what's possible. For consistency I think we should, provided we can prove that Winston Hoffner is indeed the man in Repeated Patron, move the section to his page. By no means I intended to create some weird halfway solution. It is merely a way to embed scripted events on any relevant page, I just happen to choose this one as an example. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 14:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sooo... I haven't been able to get around to doing this yet, and the way things keep piling up it's unlikely I will. I can try to find a place to host the extractor program I used so other people can pick up my slack if need be. 23:22, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Removed Trivia This is trivia from the "Behind the Scenes" section, likely just a coincidence. *The female splicer referring to the dead rats as "little birdies" may be a reference to the 2012 game Dishonored, where the blind, crazed witch Granny Rags was able to control rats that she called "little birdies". --Shacob (talk) 15:56, February 12, 2016 (UTC)